Siriusly Problematic
by I-am-Uniquely-Myself
Summary: Amdromeda "Medea" Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and the deceased Cassiopeia Yewbeam. Sent to and orphanage when her father is sent to Azkaban, Medea is taunted and teased. While she knows she is a witch, she cannot tell anyone in the Muggle orphanage. Soon, a familiar man comes to adopt her, setting a chain of events in motion. Will she ever be able to save her father?


She lay sobbing upon her bed, clutching the letter from the Ministry. The letter that stated that her only living parent had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. The house-elf tried to comfort her, but she was past consoling.

"Young mistress, what is wrong?" Kreacher asked.

"Oh, Kreacher," she sniveled, "they're taking Dad to Azkaban! It's horrible!"

"For how many months?"

"For life! Kreacher, after tomorrow, I'll never see him again! Tomorrow is the only day they will allow me to see him. Please, take me to see him tomorrow! I know you don't get along, but if I don't see him tomorrow, I will never see him again! Please?" she begged him.

Kreacher answered "For young mistress, Kreacher will. Kreacher will take young mistress to the ministry by Side-long Apparation tomorrow to see young mistress's father."

That morning, she donned her best black dress and fixed her hair, while trying to hold back the cascade of tears that were threatening to overcome her. She gripped Kreacher's hand and closed her eyes. With a CRACK, 12 Grimmauld Place was deserted.

She opened her eyes, and was instantly amazed at the amount of people flowing in and out of the Ministry of Magic. She ushered Kreacher over to the kindly-looking woman waving franticly at them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I am Koryn Shacklby. I will be showing you to the visitor's room. Now please follow me. It's alright." She amended as she noticed the young girl's glistening eyes.

Koryn led them into a drab white room, half of it behind magically reinforced bars. There, in the corner, sat a man wearing torn clothes and covered in cuts and bruises. When the door opened, he glanced hopefully at the doorway. As soon as she spotted him, she rushed toward the bars, tears streaming down her face. Koryn raised her wand and opened the bars. She ran in and ran straight into his open arms, sobbing.

"There, there. Shhhhh, it's alright. It's okay." Sirius consoled her, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared, Dad. First Mum, now you," she started.

"Look at me. I will not have you thinking like that, my brave little warrior. You will have to be braver than everyone else, because they have their parents." She looked at him and saw a solitary tear trace its way down his cheek.

"Dad, I want to be an Animagus, like you. I'm not ashamed of you, so I'm going to still use my name. I just hope not everyone knows my name now, as not everyone would be friendly to the daughter of a man convicted of killing muggles. I know you were falsely accused, but no one will believe us." She rambled, hiccupping.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's your decision, and I will agree with anything you do. I want to give you my wand. Even if it doesn't work for you, keep it in remembrance of me." He told her lovingly. He nodded to Koryn, who handed her a long black wand with intricate carvings. He then stole at quick glance at the door, which had opened to let in Ministry officials. "Just remember that I will love you forever, and I will never truly leave you. I will always be with you in here." He puts his hand over her heart. "Your Mum and I will always be with you, no matter where you go-"he was interrupted by a soft but impatient _Ahem _from an official wearing all pink

"I'm sorry to interrupt the beautiful sight of a convict and his daughter, but we've got a schedule to follow, Mr. Black." Umbridge said coldly.

"Just remember, we will always be with you, and our love for you will never cease. Now, go home with Kreacher and pack your things. You'll be going to the orphanage. Kreacher is too old to care for you. I'm sorry, but just remember, Andromeda Cassandra Black, I will always love you." He spoke these last words softly, lovingly. Sirius caressed her long brown hair, his hair, wiped the tears from her stormy blue-grey eyes, his eyes, held her face in his hands, her mother's face, and embraced her with a kiss on her cheek. He stood and walked toward the Ministry officials, his head bowed. They encircled him and they left the room, leaving a broken down, sobbing girl kneeling, head in her hands, in the last room she ever saw he father in.

Once they got home, she sadly stuffed all of her things into her trunk. She then waited by the front door. A woman from the ministry strode in and looked down at her disdainfully.

"Well, are you scum ready? I swear, the jobs they make me do." Medea stood up and pulled her trunk out the front door. She cast one last glance at the old house she had grown up in, and slammed the front door. She turned the lady, who was behind the wheel and honking impatiently. She shoved her trunk into the trunk and plopped onto the back seat. As they drove away, a solitary tear traced its way down her cheek. When she reached the orphanage, all of the kids looked at her, their faces ranging from cautious to angry. She moved her trunk into the girls bedroom and sat on her bed, crying.


End file.
